Este es mi cielo
by Happy Wonka's Chocolate
Summary: La vida no es sólo un mar de sufrimiento; aunque no lo crean, nuestra existencia es algo hermoso y efímero. Rivaille lo ha sabido durante todos estos años y aún así, lo comprobó de la "mejor" manera posible: observando los ojos de aquella que amó y perdió un trágico día.


**Este es mi cielo**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Este manga/anime, ni sus personajes, me pertenecen. Todos los derechos están reservados a Hajime Isayama, su respectivo autor.

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Fanfic basado en una imagen que me encontré hace poco en Tumblr. Trataré de describirla en lo posible en esta historia.

Me gustaría decir que se lo dedico a alguien a quien quiero mucho, pero… Me da pena, así que no (?).

* * *

"_Tal vez esta sea la única forma en la que nos volveremos a ver…"_

Primavera fue/es/sería la estación del año favorita para Rivaille. Sin lugar a dudas, no podía negarse la relajante atracción que sentía por cada uno de los pequeños detalles que invadían un campo verde y lleno de vida durante esos tres meses.

Flores, adornadas alrededor con sus delicados pétalos de colores y el rocío de la mañana deslizándose por sus hojas, directo al pasto. Árboles, comenzando a sacudir las hojas al compás de una suave brisa. Pájaros, que arrullan con sus gloriosos conciertos tanto así que el ex – sargento juraría el poder apreciar las notas musicales, danzando cual bailarinas sobre su cabeza.

Bajo ese cielo azul, despejado y brillante, el hombre escaló hasta la cima de su lugar favorito. Y eso que existían tantos otros lugares majestuosos por todo el campo… Sin embargo, ninguno se comparaba con ese.

Rivaille llevó una mano cerca de su frente, cubriendo sus ojos del encandilante sol y observó.

A pocos metros de él, sentada con sus largas piernas en posición lateral y la sonrisa más hermosa que conocía, sólo ella. La única mujer que producía un latido estrepitoso en el corazón y le invitaba a regalarle dulces besos por las mejillas, como si se tratara de la más exquisita pieza de arte.

— Hey, Petra.

La castaña levantó la mirada y su sonrisa fu algo tan hermoso que ni el más destacado escritor del mundo lograría plasmar en papel.

— Te estábamos esperando, Levi. Esta vez tardaste menos.

De inmediato, seguido de la melodía de dos dulces voces resonando en una carcajada y quejido respectivos, dos cabecitas asomaron. Una tras el gran árbol sobre el que Petra se encontraba recargada; y la segunda, de entre los fuertes brazos de la ex – soldado.

Su hija era toda una princesa. El gran sombrero, que hacía juego con el vestido, tenía una llamativa cinta blanca que ondeaba al viento. Su hijo, por otro lado, apenas podía hablar en su solo año de edad.

"_Y sé muy bien que esto es simplemente un sueño…"_

— ¿Papi…?

La tímida voz de la niña de pelo negro sacó a Rivaille de su ensimismamiento.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ahora era la de su esposa la que resonaba contra sus tímpanos. Le dirigió la mirada lentamente, sonriendo de medio lado antes de acercarse a depositar un suave beso sobre las descubiertas frentes de los tres.

— Nunca estuve tan bien.

Y aquella mañana calurosa pero acogedora, los cuatro se sentaron bajo la sombra del gran árbol, en su colina favorita. Grabaron recuerdos azucarados y canciones de cuna para el bebé de cabello castaño en los brazos del padre. Fingieron que eran aves, volando con sus amplias alas hacia la libertad.

Ahí…

Donde todo era perfecto y las imágenes de un crudo mundo repleto de dolor ni siquiera se atrevían a presentarse, Levi sintió un cauteloso roce en su hombro.

"_Pero, por favor… _

_No quiero despertar jamás…"_

El escenario se alejó como cenizas en el viento. Dejó un espacio blanco e interminable, en el que se notaban dos cosas:

1.- Un sargento de rostro pálido y dificultosa respiración

2.- Una soldado pintada en cristal, que se desvanecía lentamente

— ¿Es esto un sueño más? — Pregunto él, en un susurro agonizante.

Ella negó despacio y le extendió su mano; siendo esta una de las últimas partes de su cuerpo que semejaba desaparecer.

— Sargento… No tiene nada más que temer. ¿Sabe por qué? — Levi notó como la visión se volvía aún más borrosa y le costaba un gran dolor de cabeza que Petra permaneciera estática frente a él. La joven tampoco esperó una respuesta y habló.

— Porque este es un lugar mejor…

Otra vez, en un sitio donde el tiempo no existe y el dolor sana, tarde o temprano…

Un lugar donde los sueños siempre serán realizados…

Petra sujetó la mano de su amado sargento y lo condujo por un camino improvisado, llevándolo lejos del campo de batalla… Para toda la eternidad.

"_Hola de nuevo, Petra…"_


End file.
